Jugando en mi terreno
by LauStrife
Summary: En una pelea rutinaria entre Shizuo y Orihara, el camarero decide probar otra estrategia. Una estrategia extraña que obligará Izaya a tomar medidas drásticas.


Izaya Orihara sonreía divertido mientras, su mano izquierda acariciaba su cuchilla, guardada cuidadosamente (o no) en su bolsillo, la derecha en el otro, simplemente guardada, su cuerpo preparado para salir corriendo, y su mirada posada en un Shizuo Heiwajima que estaba levantando, con completa tranquilidad (dentro de lo que puede llamarse tranquilidad para el camarero) una furgoneta o algo parecido. Izaya no pensaba demasiado en los detalles más "pequeños".

Realmente, Shizzy-chan siempre le había fascinado. Desde que le conoció. Él, un sociópata empedernido estaba completamente extasiado con el chico. Un fenómeno de la naturaleza. No se encontraba algo así todos los días.

¿Pero, cómo definir esa fascinación hacia el rubio de bote? Por un lado, es a la única persona en tooodo el mundo que Orihara no había conseguido manipular con palabras. Eso le irritaba, le hacía sentir desprecio hacia Shizuo, y le hacía querer su cabeza en un plato, le detestaba. Pero esa sordera hacia sus palabras envenenadas le resultaba a la vez irresistible. Le hacía investigar, querer estudiar aunque le conociese de sobra esa actitud tan única, se alegraba cuando sus intentos de matarle fallaban. Era el único ser humano que no le pertenecía y eso le exasperaba y excitaba, de una manera algo peculiar.

Nunca sabría definir los sentimientos que albergaba hacia "Ese ser", ni en un millón de años.

Cuando vio como el vehículo salía despedido por los aires comenzó a correr y a esquivar toda clase de objetos MUY pesados que Heiwajima le lanzaba. Le tiró un cuchillo, a ver si había suerte, pero nada, aunque tampoco es que fuese nada nuevo.

Sin saber exactamente como lo hizo, logró conducir al violento individuo a una especie de callejón sin ninguna clase de objetos que pudiese lanzarle excepto guijarros, lo cual no constituía una gran amenaza para el moreno, ni nada que mereciese la pena agarrar para el rubio.

Shizzy era fuerte, pero Izaya era hábil, de manera que consiguió acorralarle desafiando a la gravedad. Aún se preguntaba como podría estar dándose esa situación.

Los ojos de Shizuo ardían de rabia e ira. Izaya sonrió, y se acercó calculando cada paso que daba hacia su inseparable "archienemigo"

-Izaya-kun~- Canturreó el acorralado, con ese tono amenazador.

-¿Qué pasa, Shizzy-chan? Es la primera vez que estamos así. Ganando yo.

Heiwajima frunció el ceño, pero no se movió. Izaya sacó su cuchilla del bolsillo izquierdo.

-Quizás debería cortarte el cuello. Así acabaría contigo de una vez por todas- Murmuró

-Como si un simple pincho fuese a hacerme algo.- El informante respondió agachándose, subiéndose la pernera del pantalón y sacando un cuchillo de tamaño considerable- Je, je…

Pero Shizuo seguía sin hacer nada. Cada día le sorprendía más. Acercó el cuchillo a su cuello.

-Primero cortaría aquí- Izaya señaló su cuello con el filo- Luego bajaría por aquí, y te abriría en canal- Comentó guiando su cuchillo por el vientre hacia abajo, verticalmente.

El camarero seguía sin moverse. Al ver su reacción, el otro chico ya cansado, frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no haces nada, maldita sea?- No hizo nada- ¿Acaso intentas exasperarme? ¿Acaso lo intentas?- De nuevo, se quedó quieto.

Lo que intentaba, era desesperarle, cayó rápidamente en la cuenta, no sin antes sorprenderse por esa actitud tan impropia en él. ¡Qué interesante! En ese momento, Orihara estaba completamente fascinado con el otro.

Y decidió acabar con eso.

Izaya se acercó al rostro de Shizuo, que mantuvo un gesto impasible hasta que vio como el otro le agarraba el rostro y le lamía el cuello. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues cuando quiso hacerlo, el informante, de puntillas, le estaba besando en la boca. Introduciendo su lengua con voracidad y explorando cada rincón de su cavidad bucal. Al acabar, Izaya notó el rostro completamente rojo del más fuerte de Ikebukuro. No supo si era del enfado o de vergüenza. Tampoco le importó. Soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡A lo físico no te gana nadie, Shizzy-chan! ¡Pero a lo psicológico, JAMÁS me pondrás en jaque!- Y se fue corriendo, casi volando.

Shizuo podría haberle perseguido, pero estaba… paralizado. Completamente bloqueado. Rojo como un tomate, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. En ese momento estaba mareado, desorientado, rabioso, avergonzado y humillado. Menudo torrente de emociones. Cuando fue consciente de todos estos sentimientos, se "despertó" y todo eso se le acumuló en una cosa: Ira.

-Izaya-kun~~~- Y salió corriendo en la dirección que el otro había tomado. Cuando llegó a una calle con vida, cogió la primera señal de tráfico que vio dispuesto a matar.


End file.
